Les rousses reprennent toujours le flambeau
by Hope Steenegill
Summary: Voici ma fanfiction sur la petite dernière des Potter. L'univers appartient à notre bien aimée J.K. Rowling !
1. Chapitre 1

Lily s'agitait dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et pour cause, demain le 1er septembre 2019, elle allait franchir les portes de Poudlard.  
>Son réveil indiquait 23h. Normalement à cette heure-là elle devrait tomber de fatigue. La petite rousse repoussa sa couette avec un soupir résigné, se glissa dans ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller épier le reste de la maisonnée, profondément endormie.<br>En passant devant les chambres de James et Albus, elle entendit leur respiration régulière, qui indiquait qu'eux au moins n'avaient aucun problème à s'endormir. Elle se remémora avec un sourire narquois la veille de la rentrée d'Albus, il avait tellement paniqué qu'il avait fait pipi pendant son sommeil. Lily étouffa un fou rire et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la chambre parentale. Elle découvrit avec surprise que son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail. La jeune insomniaque décida donc de l'attendre dans le salon, vu qu'il rentrait par le réseau des cheminées.  
>Elle se lova sur le canapé, mais son dos rencontra quelque chose de dur. Elle passa la main derrière le coussin et sortit un album photo qui datait d'au moins 20 ans.<p>

De ses parents, elle connaissait peu de choses, son père restait évasif quant à sa scolarité à Poudlard, tandis que sa mère éludait la question en lui racontant ses histoires de gamine quand elle était dans le dortoir des filles. Ils lui répétaient qu'elle était trop jeune pour entendre ces choses et qu'elle devait encore patienter. Ca mettait Lily dans une fureur noire qui la faisait ressembler à sa grand-mère Molly.  
>Profitant donc de cette superbe trouvaille, elle ouvrit l'album à la première page et se retrouva face à Harry, Ron et Hermione, à peine plus vieux qu'elle, lui souriant et lui faisant des signes de la main. Elle parcouru page par page l'album, ses yeux commencèrent à papilloter et elle s'endormit profondément, l'album sur les genoux, grand ouvert aux photos de mariage de ses parents.<p>

Peu après, une légère brise traversa la pièce, et Harry sortit de la cheminée. Il aperçu sa fille endormie sur le canapé avec l'album photo et la regarda avec affection, avant d'enlever sa cape, de la poser sur sa jeune sorcière, tout en rangeant soigneusement l'album dans un endroit plus sûr, il prit sa fille dans ses bras avec délicatesse, la coucha dans son lit et déposa un baiser sur son front, à l'endroit où lui portait sa cicatrice.

La lumière perçait à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Lily. Cette dernière savourait les dernières minutes de son rêve, serrant son ours en peluche contre elle. Harry toqua discrètement à sa porte.

"Debout ma chérie, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée !"

Lily répondit par un faible gémissement caractéristique des personnes interrompues en plein rêve.

"Papaaaa" fit-elle d'une voix endormie en tendant les bras vers lui.  
>Harry entra dans sa chambre, s'assit à son chevet et caressa les cheveux de sa petite dernière.<p>

"Ma princesse daignera-t-elle se lever ou dois-je la porter jusque dans la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner ?" et il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de sa fille, qui était noisette.  
>Lily considéra un instant cette alléchante proposition, puis acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Harry la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer sur sa chaise dans la cuisine, face à son petit déjeuner. Albus était déjà habillé de pied en cap, sirotant son thé d'un air songeur. James arriva à son tour, complètement débraillé, s'étirant et baillant sans retenue. Il tira bruyamment une chaise et s'assit lourdement, tout en s'emparant du pot de confiture.<p>

"Bien dormi Lil' ?" fit-il d'un air absent.

"Oui, très" répondit-elle tout mordant dans sa tartine, "et toi ?"

"Bien, jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas où était mon insigne ..." dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Son père esquissa un sourire, sa mère leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle attendait les toasts et Albus sortit de sa rêverie.

"Ah bah voilà pourquoi j'ai entendu un vacarme infernal en plein milieu de la nuit ! J'ai cru que toute ton armoire s'était écroulée. Ca t'arrive souvent les illuminations nocturnes ?" dit-il d'un air courroucé.

"Tu sais que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton hibou, Al'", riposta James, "il doit bien y avoir un air de famille dans cette histoire."

Lily faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. En même temps, James n'avait pas entièrement tort. Walter (son hibou) avait des prunelles vertes, tout comme Al' et il partageait avec son propriétaire de nombreuses expressions faciales. Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire, mais elle ne put retenir la jolie teinte rouge que prit sa figure. James lui adressa un sourire complice.

"Je vais me préparer" dit brutalement Albus, repoussant son assiette, désormais vide. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et pointa un index accusateur en direction de son frère aîné. "Je ne sais pas qui a lancé un sortilège de confusion à Williamson pour te nommer préfèt, mais j'espère qu'il s'en mordra les doigts" et il partit comme une fusée, claquant la porte de sa chambre.

"Je vais le voir" se dévoua Ginny. "James, tu débarrasseras la table, vu le temps que ton frère va me faire perdre", elle se leva, déposa un rapide baiser sur le crâne de Harry et s'empressa de rejoindre Albus qui faisait sa crise dans sa chambre. Il était très susceptible et sensible. James évitait de l'embêter mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Bien joué fiston" dit Harry en ébouriffant la tignasse de son aîné. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent, mais son père ajouta "pour une fois que j'évite la corvée vaisselle ...". Il se leva à son tour pour finir ses préparatifs. Lily s'éclipsa après son père, laissant James ruminer ses humeurs matinales, regardant d'un air rageur chaque assiette qu'il savonnait consciencieusement.

Lily ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et respira un grand coup. Elle entreprit de décrocher délicatement le poster des Harpies de Holyhead qui trônait en haut de son lit, enleva les décorations aux couleurs de l'équipe accrochées sur le mur. Puis elle se tourna vers le portrait de ses parents, Harry en uniforme d'Auror et Ginny revêtant la tenue des Harpies. Lily s'était liée d'amitié avec Gwenog Jones, la batteuse des Harpies, et pendant son temps libre, elle l'entraînait au Quidditch. Albus lui n'avait aucune prédisposition pour le Quidditch, il avait été plutôt médiocre pendant sa première année de vol. James était Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, comme son père jadis, mais malgré ses facilités, attraper le Vif n'était pas son but, il prenait surtout soin de voler près des gradins, pour déclencher les cris hystériques des jeunes adolescentes. Sa cousine Rose, avait intégré l'équipe de Serdaigle, et officiait en tant que Gardien.  
>Elle rassembla ses dernières affaires dans sa valise, prit la cage de sa chouette, une harfang des neiges, qu'elle avait baptisé Neige justement. Lily croisa sa mère dans le hall qui enfilait son manteau.<p>

«Va t'installer devant ma chérie, ton père est déjà au volant, je vais chercher James», et elle partit en coup de vent.  
>Lily traîna sa lourde valise sur le trottoir, la mit dans le coffre et prit place devant, près de son père. A l'arrière, Albus attendait, la mine grincheuse.<p>

«Al', je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure» fit Lily en se retournant. Aucune réaction. «Sérieusement Al' je m'excuse, ça serait dommage de commencer l'année scolaire comme ça», finit-elle d'une petite voix.

«Fallait y penser avant» ronchonna-t-il avant de reprendre la contemplation des grilles du jardin d'en face.

«Albus, soupira son père, Lily s'est excusée en bonne et due forme, surtout qu'elle n'est pas vraiment la fautive dans cette affaire. C'est normal à son âge de rire pour peu de choses.» Lily plissa les yeux dans la direction de son paternel d'un air menaçant. Harry lui intima le silence.  
>A ce moment la portière s'ouvrit sur Ginny, qui s'installa à l'arrière au milieu, tandis que James prit place à sa droite, à une distance respectable de son ténébreux de frère.<p>

Lily fut nerveuse durant tout le trajet qui menait à King's Cross, son père lui lançait des regards qui se voulaient rassurants quand la circulation londonienne le lui permettait. James caressait distraitement son insigne de préfèt, tout en se demandant qui serait son homologue féminin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu éluder ce mystère, son père se gara. Une fois qu'ils se furent munis de charriots à bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers le quai 9 ¾. Ginny précédait le cortège avec ses deux garçons, et Harry fermait la marche, la main posée sur l'épaule de sa fille, qui découvrait King's Cross sous un jour nouveau, vu qu'elle allait enfin prendre le train. Elle fut nerveuse lorsqu'elle dut passer la barrière, mais tout alla bien. Les adieux furent longs pour notre petite rousse. Ginny lui fit un gros câlin et les recommandations habituelles d'une maman à sa petite fille. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle quitta son père. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait plus tous les matins, qu'elle ne sentirait plus son odeur si particulière lorsqu'il passait près d'elle et qu'elle ne passerait plus autant de temps auprès de lui.

«Tu verras, Poudlard c'est génial. Tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis et tu découvriras plein de nouvelles choses. Je t'aime ma petite sorcière.» Harry étreignit Lily, ressentant lui aussi un pincement au cœur à l'idée de laisser sa fille. «Écris-moi quand tu veux, raconte-moi tout, ça me fera toujours plaisir», il relâcha son étreinte, et se fut Albus qui passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur, tout remué par cette affection.  
>«T'en fais pas, papa, je m'occuperai bien d'elle, c'est promis.», déclara-t-il de son air le plus sérieux.<br>«Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, Al'.». Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Albus monta avec Lily dans le train car il allait bientôt partir. Ils trouvèrent une fenêtre libre pour faire des signes à leurs parents, comme tous les autres enfants. Le train se mit en branle, Harry courrut pour se maintenir à la hauteur de ses enfants.

«On se voit à Noël les enfants !». Lily et Albus baissèrent la vitre et se cherchèrent un compartiment disponible. Lorsqu'ils eurent installé leurs valises, Lily s'éclipsa un instant pour aller aux toilettes. En regagnant son compartiment, une fille la percuta de plein fouet.

«Aïe !», fit-elle d'un ton énervé. «T'es en quelle année, toi ?»

«Je rentre à Poudlard», répondit Lily, tout en se massant l'épaule.

«Moi aussi», dit l'autre, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. «J'espère être envoyée à Gryffondor, au pire des cas à Serdaigle. Je m'appelle Mary Bloomberg.» Elle tendit une main vers Lily.

«Ravie de faire ta connaissance Mary.» et elle sera sa main. «Moi c'est Lily. Lily Potter». Le visage de Mary prit une expression étonnée, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, que Lily n'arrivait pas à voir.

«Encore un Potter ! Dis-moi, est ce que tu es bonne élève ?» dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

«Bah ça peut aller, mais j'aime beauc ...»

«C'est ce qu'on verra !» Mary écrasa sournoisement les doigts de Lily, avant de partir avec une démarche de conquérante, vers d'autres horizons, ou d'autres victimes.

Lily s'adossa un temps contre la porte d'un compartiment pour se remettre les idées en place.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de reconstituer la scène. Son cousin Hugo, qui faisait son entrée à Poudlard également, arriva d'une démarche un peu gauche.

"Hey, Lil' ! T'as vu la furie qui vient de passer là ? J'aimerai pas être dans sa maison" et un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.  
>Lily eut un sourire crispé. Personne ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Elle était toujours très ouverte avec son entourage et elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de cette fille, qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait injustifiée.<br>Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche et proposa :

"Ca te dit de venir dans notre compartiment ? Y a Al' qui doit encore être en train d'écrire Merlin sait quoi. Il voudrait que tu le conseilles." dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>Pourquoi s'escrimer à jouer les Moldus torturés et maudits (1) quand on est un sorcier ?<br>Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hugo, qui appréciait grandement qu'on aie recours à lui.  
>"Oh oui ! Comme ça il va intégrer le club des "Poètes Ensorcelés". On ne peut pas poser sa candidature avant la troisième année. J'espère qu'il sera pris." et il partit d'un pas guilleret en direction du compartiment de son cousin.<p>

Voilà pourquoi Al' avait passé une bonne moitié des vacances cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il rédigeait des poèmes à tour de bras, et dès qu'on l'appelait pour manger il avait toujours l'air d'un hibou ébouriffé, avec quelques tâches d'encre sur ses mains. Lily rentra dans la compartiment d'un pas lourd, ne fit pas attention aux deux garçons tellement absorbés par leur travail que les cheveux d'Albus touchaient presque son parchemin et Hugo avait l'air si concentré qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il pondait un œuf.  
>Lily s'affala nonchalamment sur son siège, sorti le <span>Livre de Sorts et Enchantements niveau 1<span> de sa valise. C'était devenu son livre de chevet, elle le connaissait presque par cœur et ne se lassait jamais de le feuilleter.  
>En début d'après-midi, le chariot de friandises circula dans le train. Hugo se précipita vers la vendeuse pour parler bonbons, est accessoirement choisir 5 ou 6 types de friandises différentes. Lily adorait les chocogrenouilles. Elle en ouvrit un distraitement, saisit la grenouille d'une main experte avant qu'elle ne s'échappe, la porta à sa bouche, tandis qu'elle retournait la carte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en y trouvant son père. Bien sûr elle savait que son portrait figurait parmi les cartes à collectionner, mais elle le trouvait différent de ce qu'il était à présent. Il était plus jeune, sans doute avant d'avoir été nommé chef des Aurors et très charismatique. Il lui faisait un peu penser à son frère James. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation du portrait paternel, qu'elle trouva vraiment déplacée, et rangea maladroitement la carte entre ses livres de cours, le rouge lui montant aux joues.<br>Un peu plus tard en début de soirée, Lily prit ses vêtements de sorcière et partit à la recherche de toilettes non-occupées, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Une fois au calme, elle contempla ses vêtements comme s'ils étaient les reliques d'un quelconque saint. Elle passa d'abord sa chemise blanche, en la boutonnant soigneusement. Elle enfila ensuite sa jupe plissée, en faisant passer le bas de sa chemise à l'intérieur. Elle changea de chaussettes pour passer les grises imposées par l'école et mit ses chaussures noires à boucle, cirées la veille. Lily noua ensuite avec une agilité surprenante sa cravate noire, sur laquelle était brodé l'écusson de Poudlard, enfila son pull gris et pour finir sa longue cape de sorcière. Lily prit son temps, s'examina sous toutes les coutures, rassembla ses cheveux flamboyants en une queue de cheval bien serrée, tout en laissant échapper quelques mèches folles. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le visage soucieux que lui reflétait le miroir, respira un grand coup pour calmer sa subite accélération cardiaque et repris la direction du compartiment. Sur le chemin, elle croisa des grands, toutes maisons confondues dont elle envia l'assurance et la désinvolture. Hugo l'accueillit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et dans ses yeux bruns on pouvait distinguer des étincelles d'excitation.

«On arrive Lil' ! Laisse tes bagages et la chouette, on les retrouvera directement dans le dortoir» et il courut se mettre près de la porte, piaffant d'impatience. Lily passa la tête par une vitre et l'air frais du soir vint fouetter son visage. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien, elle avait rejoint un autre monde et en était fière. James arriva derrière elle.

«Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? Pressée d'être répartie à Serpentard ?» fit-il d'un air goguenard.

«QUOI ?» hurla presque Lily, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. «Pourquoi tu dis ça ?»

«Oh je sais pas, tu sais le Choixpeau aime bien la plaisanterie. Enfin vu ton caractère, ça m'étonnerait pas que les Serpentards te comptent parmi eux ...» finit-il avec un malin sourire.

Les yeux de Lily se teintèrent de détresse et des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle maîtrisa parfaitement le ton de sa voix, qui fut glacial.

«Tu ferais bien de continuer ta ronde de préfet, espèce de petit imbécile. La prochaine fois je te jette un sort, c'est bien compris Potter ?» ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. James resta interdit et Lily partit d'un pas féroce pour rejoindre Hugo, qui maintenant poussait des cris de souris car le train arrivait à Pré-au-lard.

«Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !» la grosse voix de Hagrid retentit dans toute la gare. Hugo entraîna Lily en la tirant par la main. Il était tout émoustillé et elle ne perdait pas une miette du paysage, mais le plus impressionnant fut de voir Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'Ecole dont son père parlait souvent.

«Bonsoir, Hagrid !» fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle dut cependant agiter la main, car parmi tous les premières années, Hagrid n'avait pas distingué d'où venait la voix.

«Salut, Lily, Harry m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'informer de ton arrivée à l'Ecole. Salut Hugo.» dit-il en remarquant Hugo, l'air complètement ébahi.

«Bien les enfants», reprit-il en élevant la voix pour être entendu de tous. «Il est dans la tradition de Poudlard de faire traverser le Lac aux premières années. Suivez-moi, les barques sont prêtes».

La traversée se passa sans encombre, Lily avait un air béat sur le visage en contemplant le château qui se rapprochait tout doucement. Une fois en haut des marches de marbre qui menaient aux portes de la Grande Salle, les élèves se collèrent les uns aux autres. La tension était palpable. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un homme, vêtu d'une longue cape de velours rouge, portant un binocle sur son œil gauche et un chapeau assorti à sa cape.

«Bienvenue à tous, dit-il d'un ton calme et ferme, qui imposa immédiatement le respect. Je suis le professeur Williamson, et je serai votre professeur de Métamorphose pendant toute votre scolarité à Poudlard. Dans un instant, vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'Ecole : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Veuillez maintenant me suivre, en silence s'il vous plaît.»  
>Il ouvrit en grand les portes de la Grande Salle Ce fut le plus beau spectacle auquel Lily assista. La salle était vaste, très éclairée, et des centaines de têtes étaient tournées vers eux, les nouveaux, qui n'osaient pas avancer. Lily se ressaisit et ce fût elle qui tira Hugo en avant. Les deux roux ouvraient le cortège, suivis de près par les autres, fascinés par ce qui les entouraient. Williamson les attendait, tournant le dos à la table des professeurs, tenant la liste des nouveaux à répartir à la main, tandis que le Choixpeau trônait sur un tabouret attendant les prochaines têtes à coiffer.<br>Williamson reprit la parole «Avancez-vous les premières années, n'ayez pas peur. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret pour que le Choixpeau puisse vous répartir. Il déroula la liste pour procéder à la répartition :

«Mary Bloomberg !» la gorge de Lily se resserra, tandis que Mary, livide, s'avança vers le tabouret. Elle ferma les yeux quand Williamson posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

«GRYFFONDOR !» Mary ouvrit les yeux, comme mue par un ressort, et couru rejoindre les rouge et or qui l'acclamaient.

«Marcus Fenning !» un garçon brun, aux traits durs prit place sur le tabouret. «SERPENTARD !»

«Susy Heavens !» une jolie blonde s'avança avec une belle démarche. «SERDAIGLE»

«Hannah Montague !» elle bouscula presque tout le monde pour parvenir au tabouret. «SERPENTARD !»

«Lily Potter !» Lily regarda Hugo complètement affolée, avant de s'asseoir elle aussi. _«Hmmm très intéressant ... je vois de la détermination, tu veux faire tes preuves hein ? Ah mais je sens aussi du courage, de la loyauté ... très intéressant, ambitieuse, sérieuse, mais où vais-je donc te mettre ?»_  
>Le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre.<p>

«GRYFFONDOR !» Lily se leva, le Choixpeau encore sur sa tête, et le tendit à Williamson, avec un énorme sourire, ce à quoi il répondit par un regard affectueux. Elle se précipita vers Albus, qui lui faisait de grands signes. Elle sentit alors le regard lourd de Mary sur sa nuque, mais n'y fit pas attention.

«Hugo Weasley !» Hugo monta les escaliers de son habituelle démarche gauche, enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux.

«POUFSOUFFLE !» et les bleus et jaunes applaudirent à tout rompre en scandant «Weasley avec nous, Weasley avec nous !». Sa sœur Rose, en 3ème année, lui faisait des signes de la table des Serdaigles.

La directrice se leva, et de ce simple geste, toutes les conversations prirent fin. «Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle avec une voix chaleureuse, je souhaite un bon retour parmi nous aux anciens et suis ravie d'accueillir les nouveaux. Je me présente, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le Professeur Magenta, votre directrice. Je me dois comme tous les ans, de vous rappeler que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est prohibé, à moins que vous vouliez affronter de féroces créatures et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances», quelques élèves déglutirent difficilement, «mais si vous voulez avoir la liste des interdictions, Mr Argus Rusard, le concierge, se fera un plaisir de vous les montrer dans son bureau», elle indiqua d'un large geste de la main le concierge, resté en retrait près de la porte, tenant son chat aux yeux perçants. «Pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et bon appétit.» Elle se rassit, et de nombreux mets apparurent sur les tables.

Après dîner, les préfèts furent chargés d'indiquer le chemin à chacune de leur maison. James se donna un air important, son insigne de préfèt bien en vue sur sa cravate.

«Hep, les Gryffondors, c'est par ici que ça se passe !» lança-t-il, tout en faisant un clin d'œil, sans doute à une fille. Après avoir monté les étages, les élèves arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

«Le mot de passe ?»

«Asphodèle» dit James avec assurance. «Par ici les nouveaux, dépêchez-vous !»

Les premières années regardèrent avec ébahissement le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter, pour laisser place à une ouverture. Quelque-uns trébuchèrent en entrant. «Salut à tous, moi c'est James Potter, votre préfet. Si vous avez besoin d'un tuyau, je suis là ...»

«James !» le prévint Lily, qui avait très bien compris l'allusion, étant habituée à entendre les soi-disant exploits sexuels de son aîné.

«Oui, donc, reprit-il, imperturbable, les dortoirs des garçons sont sur votre gauche et ceux des filles, sur votre droite. Bien, sur ce,» il bâilla sans retenue «je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et à demain ! Ah, Lil' ?»

Lily redescendit les quelques marches qu'elle avait montées. «Quoi ?» fit-elle d'un air étonné.

«Papa et maman voudraient que tu leur envoies une lettre demain pour savoir comment tu vas.»

«Tu peux pas t'en charger ?»

«Certainement pas, et puis quoi encore ? J'ai du boulot moi, mademoiselle ! Aller, bonne nuit.» il lui fit un baiser le front, et s'en alla en s'étirant.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le dortoir. Lily monta précipitamment, pensant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

«Quelqu'un est blessé ?» demanda-t-elle essoufflée. Le dortoir se fit silencieux. Deux filles se tenaient face à face, et l'une d'elle était Mary. Elle se tourna justement vers Lily.

«Non mais écoutez-la celle-là «quelqu'un est blessé ?» tu vois des morts partout ou quoi ?» lui dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Lily accusa le coup. La mort n'était pas sujet à plaisanterie chez elle.

«En plus t'es une violente, tu veux que je te montre le bleu énorme que tu m'as fait dans le train ?» fit Mary, tout en dégrafant sa chemise.

«Si tu regardais un peu où tu mets les pieds, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui m'es carrément rentrée dedans», se défendit Lily.

Un sourire mielleux se dessina sur le visage de Mary : «Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas parce que tu es la fille de Harry Potter que tu peux tout te permettre, moi les gens comme ça, je les supporte pas.» Elle lui tourna le dos, et quelques filles lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Lily se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et cacha son trouble tant bien que mal en rangeant ses affaires.  
>La fille qui avait eu un accrochage avec Mary, tendit sa main vers Lily.<p>

«Salut Lily, moi c'est Selene McGill, je peux être ta voisine de lit ?»

Lily lui lança un regard interloqué, l'esprit encore entrain de ressasser la scène qui venait d'éclater.

«Aucun soucis, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question, tu crois quand même pas que je vais faire une liste de ceux qui doivent traîner avec moi ...»

«Moi non, mais d'autres si» elle fit un signe de tête en direction des filles qui avaient suivi Mary. Aller t'en fais pas, reprit-elle vu que Lily soupira. On peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais déjà à quelques personnes, c'est si pas mal. Bonne nuit !»

Lily mit du temps à s'endormir, pourtant elle serrait son ours comme d'habitude. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle finit par s'endormir, après avoir contemplé un portrait de sa famille, où tout le monde souriait et lui faisait des signes. L'année ne sera pas facile ...


	2. Chapter 2

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Lily fut très matinale, et pour cause, c'était le premier jour de cours et elle voulait connaître son emploi du temps. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Selene McGill, sa voisine de lit qui semblait elle aussi bien éveillée.

« Salut Lily » dit-elle en baissant la voix par égard pour les autres dormeuses, « on passe à la salle de bain ? A deux on ira plus vite. »

Une fois douchées et habillées, elles descendirent du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

« Vu l'heure », commença Lily, « on a le temps de se perdre dans le château ! »

« Effectivement », répondit Selene, souriante, « mais je préférerais aller dans le parc pour ensuite nous rendre dans la Grande Salle ».

Après avoir subi les caprices de quelques escaliers farceurs, elles purent accéder au parc. On pouvait distinguer au loin le terrain de Quidditch, que Lily regarda avec envie.

« J'aimerais tellement faire partie de l'équipe ! » et elle soupira.

« Ce sport me fait peur. Je préfère regarder sans y goûter. De toute façon tu vas devoir patienter pendant un an avant de pouvoir passer les sélections. A quel poste voudras-tu officier ? »

« Batteur. Les Cognards et moi, on s'entend bien. Enfin, c'est aussi pour protéger les autres joueurs ! ». Un sourire béat s'imprima sur son visage, tandis que la brise matinale lui caressait les joues, en signe d'encouragement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Selene se déplacer juste derrière elle :

« BOUH ! » fit Selene en la poussant vers l'avant. Ayant été prise par surprise, Lily sursauta et trébucha vers l'avant.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! » Lily se mit à poursuivre sa voisine de lit dans le parc. Toutes deux riaient aux éclats.

Elles arrivèrent essoufflées devant la Grande Salle, les joues rosies par l'air frais du matin. Leur appétit s'étant creusé pendant leur course effrénée, nos deux petites sorcières se jetèrent sur la table des Gryffondor à la vue d'œufs au plat et de bacon qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangés. Pendant que Lily dévorait son œuf au plat, Selene fit un signe de la main à une fille, qui s'assit timidement à leurs côtés.

« Emily, ça s'est bien passé cette nuit ? » demanda Selene.

« Oui merci, j'ai dormi comme un loir ! » s'exclama la nouvelle arrivée.

Lily remarqua intérieurement qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant, malgré le sort calmant qui agissait sur son ours en peluche. Elle jeta ensuite un regard vers la nouvelle.

« Salut, moi c'est Emily Faucett. On a fait connaissance dans le train. » dit-elle en désignant Selene. « Tu ….. »

Elle fut interrompue par la distribution des emplois du temps.

« On commence dans une heure, c'est tranquille ! » s'émerveilla Lily.

« Ouais, enfin t'as vu avec quoi on commence ? Potions. Suivi par Botanique. Le lundi sera un jour maudit ! » fit Selene en levant les mains au ciel. Lily et Emily éclatèrent de rire. Une fois leur petit déjeuner avalé, les 3 jeunes filles allèrent chercher leurs affaires de cours afin de se rendre dans les cachots. Il s'avéra que porter un chaudron avec ses affaires de cours dedans n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout quand on doit descendre de la Tour Gryffondor. Une fois arrivées au deuxième étage, Lily eut une idée :

« Que pensez-vous d'un sort de lévitation ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais, protesta Selene, on en a pas encore vu en cours ! »

« Tu as bien dû voir tes parents lancer un Wingardium Leviosa ! » répliqua Lily. « Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, après tout. » Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de son chaudron rempli de cahiers : « Wingardium Leviosa ! » Effectivement, le chaudron s'éleva timidement du sol, avança un peu sous les mouvements de la baguette de Lily, puis retomba au sol. Enhardie, Emily prononça également la formule. Seules ses affaires de classe se mirent à voleter dans les airs, le chaudron lui, n'avait pas bougé.

« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? » demanda Emily, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grimaçante, alors que ses cahiers menaçaient de tomber.

« Tu te calmes et tiens ta baguette avec fermeté. Bien. Continue à faire avancer tes affaires et garde ton chaudron à la main. » lui conseilla Lily qui l'attendait plus loin, en guettant les livres qui lui volaient au dessus de la tête. Emily se baissa pour ramasser son chaudron, mais dans un moment d'inattention, elle oublia de maintenir sa baguette levée vers ses affaires. Lily reçut une pluie de cahiers et se fit à moitié assommer par L'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle chancela et se rattrapa à la rampe de l'escalier. Puis elle eut une crise de fou rire, bientôt rejointe par Emily, qui après sa surprise fut contaminée par l'hilarité de sa camarade. Les autres élèves qui passaient par là les regardaient avec curiosité.

« Attendez, je n'ai pas encore essayé ! » protesta Selene, qui riait elle aussi. Les deux autres se turent et la regardèrent faire.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » dit-elle avec détermination. Rien ne se produisit. Vraiment rien. Lily et Emily reprirent leur crise de fou rire de plus belle, tandis que Selene restait interdite, se voyant la risée des cours de Sortilèges. Emily tapait du poing par terre en hurlant de rire et Lily se retenait tant bien que mal à la rampe, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court.

« C'est pas drôle les filles » bougonna Selene, trainant son chaudron derrière elle.

« Désolée Selene, hoqueta Lily, c'est toute la situation qui est drôle ... tu t'en sortiras en Sortilèges, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« C'est pas pour dire, mais, on va être en retard si ça continue ! » intervint Emily qui reprenait elle aussi son souffle.

Elles jetèrent leurs affaires pêle-mêle dans leurs chaudrons et dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction des cachots.

« Pourquoi les cours de Potions sont si loin ? Et dire que les Serpentards n'ont que trois pas à faire pour assister aux cours ! » se plaignit Lily.

« Et bien moi je n'aimerais pas penser au trajet qu'ils doivent parcourir pour aller à la Volière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » répliqua Selene, qui peinait avec son chaudron.

« Ah tiens ! Ca me fait penser que je dois envoyer une lettre à mes parents aujourd'hui. » se souvint Lily.

Les trois jeunes sorcières arrivèrent juste à temps en cours. Mais elles eurent beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour leur première leçon. Leur professeur, voyant que trois de ses élèves étaient manifestement excitées, les convoqua à la fin du cours.

« Mesdemoiselles Faucett, McGill et Potter, bien que ce soit votre premier jour de rentrée, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas payé attention à mon cours ? » demanda le professeur Rowlands en posant ses lunettes sur son bureau.

Selene, qui avait très peur de se faire réprimander et qui était très attentive glissa d'une petite voix : « Mais professeur, nous avons pris des notes pendant votre cours ! »

Lily poursuivit, plus assurée que sa camarade : « Nous sommes désolées professeur, cela ne se produira plus, mais nous sommes tellement contentes d'être ici que nous avons du mal à contenir notre joie ! » ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, pensa Lily. Elle était ravie d'avoir été assommée par des livres et d'avoir pu rire avec ses camarades en plein Poudlard.

« Bon, concéda Rowlands, ça passe pour cette fois. Filez. » dit-il en leur désignant la porte, derrière laquelle toute la classe s'agglutinait pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir des trois jeunes filles.


	3. Chapter 3

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent ensuite vers la serre numéro 1 pour leur cours de botanique, qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffles. Tandis que les jeunes filles discutaient d'un air guilleret, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers Mary de temps à autre, ayant la désagréable impression qu'elle la fixait d'un air méchant.

« Pourquoi regardes-tu cette fille ? » s'enquit Selene.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle mijote un truc pas net. » répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils, l'air méfiant.

« Ah, c'est Mary Bloomberg, continua Emily, on était dans le même compartiment dans le train et on a discuté. »

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? » questionna Lily, l'air de rien.

« D'abord, on a parlé de Poudlard. Vous savez, je ne suis pas une bonne sorcière, alors je lui ai dit que je pensais être répartie à Poufsouffle. Elle a été très gentille avec moi, elle m'a encouragée … C'est une fille compréhensive ! »

Lors de cette tirade dithyrambique, Selene et Lily avaient échangé des regards éloquents, ayant toutes deux souffert de l'incompréhensibilité de cette fille.

« Aussi, elle m'a dit de me méfier des enfants de sorciers renommés. Moi je suis issue d'une famille moldue, et elle m'a assuré que je serai toujours traitée n'importe comment si je deviens amie avec ces gens-là. »

« Et honnêtement, tu la crois ? » lui demanda Selene, une grimace ironique sur le visage.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je suis encore étrangère dans ce monde, alors si elle est là pour m'aiguiller … »

« Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui peut t'aiguiller ! Et en plus elle t'aiguille mal ! Elle profite de ton ignorance pour te faire gober Merlin sait quoi ! » s'offusqua Selene. Lily, elle, s'assombrissait un peu plus au fur et à mesure.

« Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis une petite sotte influençable ? » s'énerva Emily.

« Mais non, s'exaspéra Selene, c'est normal de se raccrocher aux dires des gens quand on ne connaît rien, mais essaye de faire preuve de jugement envers les autres. »

« Mais si on me dit que je serai rabaissée si je traîne avec des enfants de célébrités, tu crois que j'ai envie d'essayer quand même ? »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec moi depuis tout à l'heure, hein ? explosa Lily. Parce que si tu l'écoutes parler ta super copine, moi, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est te traîner dans la boue, parce que je suis la fille de Harry Potter. » Emily s'arrêta, la bouche entr'ouverte. « Ca t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? Tu ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là. Alors, est-ce que depuis ce matin, je t'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de déplacé ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais sa fille … », commença Emily.

« Mais on s'en fiche que je sois sa fille ! Je suis moi avant tout ! » perdit patience Lily. « Tu crois que je ne respecte pas les gens issus du monde moldu ? Faut-il que je te rappelle que mon père était contre la suprématie de la pureté du sang ? Relis donc les biographies de mon père, si tu as un doute ! Et si ça t'a coupé l'envie d'être amie avec moi, c'est dommage, mais je ne peux rien pour toi ! ».

Il va sans dire que personne n'avait perdu une miette du crêpage de chignon qui venait d'avoir lieu. Emily restait interdite, les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs et Selene tentait tant bien que mal de jouer les médiateurs. Les Poufsouffles commençaient eux aussi à arriver, et parmi eux Hugo, le cousin de la jeune rousse.

« Lily ! Tu vas bien ? » lança-t-il innocemment. Il n'avait pas entendu la dispute qui venait d'éclater. Lily, repérant son cousin, fondit sur lui et l'amena vers Emily.

« Lui, c'est Hugo Weasley. Mon cousin. Le fils de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les meilleurs amis de mon père. Lui aussi se voit donc dans l'obligation de te traîner dans la boue, parce que ses parents sont des grands sorciers … »

« Lily, je pense qu'elle a compris, n'insiste … » tempéra Selene.

« J'insisterai tant que quelque chose sera faux ! Donc, même lui doit te traîner dans la boue, alors que sa propre mère, c'est-à-dire ma tante, est née de parents moldus, tout comme toi ! »

« Lil', j'ai mal au bras, lâche-moi ! » protesta Hugo. Lily relâcha son cousin et poursuivit.

« Je veux bien que tu débarques, que tu aies besoin de repères, d'accord. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est le manque de jugement et de bon sens. C'est la dernière fois que je me vois contrainte d'étaler mon arbre généalogique. Je suis tout à fait disponible si tu veux que je t'aide, je le ferai avec plaisir. Libre à toi de vouloir de ma compagnie. »

Emily était maintenant au bord des larmes. Lily se tourna vers la principale fautive : Mary Bloomberg.

« Bloomberg. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, alors que je ne t'ai rien fait. A vrai dire, je m'en lustre mon balai de course. Donc si tu as envie de me faire perdre mon temps, viens me voir directement au lieu d'utiliser une tierce personne qui n'y est pour rien. En plus des jugements rapides, je ne supporte pas les lâches et la méchanceté gratuite. »

« Arrête de faire la loi Potter. T'es pas la justicière ici. Ca me gonfle les gens comme toi. »

« Je ne fais pas la loi. Je pose mes limites. Personne n'est obligé de les suivre. Et désolée si je te gonfle, toi en revanche, tu ne me fais aucun effet. »

Le petit troupeau qui suivait Mary se sentait en minorité. La plupart des garçons, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles ricanaient à chaque boutade de Lily. Il faut préciser qu'elle était assez peu féminine dans son comportement. Ce petit monde fut interrompu par un bruit mécanique, suivi d'un éclair blanc. Samira Jordan, troisième année de Gryffondor, venait d'immortaliser la scène avec son appareil magique. Une autre fille, qui semblait recueillir les propos tenus la suivait.

« Bien joué les filles ! Vous allez figurer dans la partie « Explosive » du journal de Poudlard. Nous présenterons cette photo ainsi que vos meilleures répliques. » dit Samira, satisfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Selene, peu amène.

« On a cours dans la serre numéro 3, mais les éclats de voix nous ont portés jusqu'ici. » dit Samira, malicieusement. Emily fondit en larmes. Lily la regarda un peu désolée et intervint.

« Dites, vous pouvez la laisser en dehors de l'article ? » fit-elle en désignant Emily. Samira fit la moue et enchaîna.

« Mais ça met du piquant ! Elle est parfaite pour le rôle de la petite victime à son insu. » Sa camarade acquiesça avec vigueur.

« S'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment pas sympa pour elle, bien qu'elle ait été le détonateur de cette histoire … »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Arrête de marchander comme si tu étais sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Qu'elles le fassent cet article ! » lança Mary d'un air dédaigneux.

« Par contre, reprit Lily en s'adressant toujours à la journaliste, ne vous privez pas sur son compte, dit-elle en indiquant Mary, je pense qu'elle adorerait être au centre des conversations. » finit-elle ironiquement.

Les garçons ricanèrent encore une fois pour souligner leur approbation, et Samira sourit : « Lily, tu es vraiment plus marrante que ton frère ! J'ai du mal à le cerner ! ». Les journalistes partirent, non sans avoir échangé des sourires avec Lily, qui trouvait Samira sympathique, en dehors de son rôle de journaliste.


End file.
